


Hooked!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Days, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Partnership, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Romano's P.O.V.Just between ourselves...





	Hooked!

I am so hooked on all the (extra) females I am attracting whilst wearing this terrific uniform!  
I am a real hit when I hit on any eager Miss! I never miss out!  
I am such a hot shot! I godda' be real hot stuff! Always hot enough for all those lovely Ladies!  
I guess (my Partner) could be a little jealous of my prowess!?  
Oh I really mean envious! Or maybe not?  
I reckon he was a real Lady-killer in his youthful prime! Hmm he's not that far past it really!  
On the other hand. If he WAS (jealous) Ohh! Just suppose he was...growing...interested...in...me!?  
He DID choose me personally for his new Partner!  
He DOES always want to (hang out) while we are off duty!  
Nah! It's not happenin'! I guess all that stuffs pretty normal for a guy and his Partner?  
Although...How would I go about it...if I were...right all along!?  
I know! I'm just gonna' wait and see if anything (does actually happen) between us...  
Before I even let myself...(think of)...going there!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Some inspiration for this work came from Adrian Zmed being in the movie Grease 2.  
Singing Prowelin' perhaps!


End file.
